Kidnap
by Imipak
Summary: Two mysterious (and rather old-fashioned) British teachers appear in Middleton. Can Kim, Ron and Wade find out what is going on and return them to their proper home?
1. A Substitute Teacher

A middle-age lady with greying hair and slightly old-fashioned clothes knocked on Mr Barkin's door.

"Enter!" a voice bellowed. Ex-military, maybe drill sergeant, she thought.

Opening the door, she found an office that was meticulously organised and structured. Regimented.

"You do not appear to be a student here", Mr Barkin commented dryly. "How may I be of assistance?"

The lady smiled. "I have heard your school has a slight shortage of teachers. I recently retired from a school in England, with twenty years experience in history..."

She got no further. "How soon can you start? History starts in fifteen minutes in room 3b."

That was unexpected, especially as he had not checked references or curriculum vitae. Had she been anyone else, she would have been shocked. However, it was clear he expected her to be there and it might jeopardize things if she refused.

Earlier, she had discovered by asking around that "curriculum" was too strong a word for how the children had been taught, so she didn't bother asking what they were doing. She doubted Mr Barkin knew.

"I will be there."

"I just need your name for the paperwork and insurance."

It was that bad?

"Mrs Barbara Wainwright."

Mr Barkin nodded and handed her the staff room keys. "You had best prepare in the remaining time. I wish you luck."

It sounded ominous. But, then, after facing down terrors that would drive most people insane and – worse – disruptive teens who lived in time-travelling spaceships with acerbic grandfathers, she felt this would be within her ability.

Although perhaps only just.

Fourteen minutes later, she set off from the deserted staff common room. It was a short walk down the hallway, so she took her time. She entered the room at the designated time. Most of the class had settled, although there were two empty desks at the front and a young lady at the back was listening to something that might have been music.

She turned to start to write her name on the board in a florid style when two people rushed in and took their seats. "You're late."

"I'm sorry", Kim began. "I had trouble getting back from Timbuktu, they had had a problem with killer bees in the sacred library."

That was a novel excuse. "We can talk later."

Bonnie snickered.

Mrs Wainwright finished writing on the board.

"Today we're going to cover the Aztecs. Most people have heard about their violent side. However, I am going to cover the gentler aspects, starting with..."

The lesson intrigued Kim. This person actually made listening fun rather than merely something for a grade or to accomplish a task. She was friendly, easy to listen to, and above all very knowledgeable. But why would someone this skilled teach at a high school, particularly a high school in a fairly small town?

After class, the mystery deepened. When they met, Mrs Wainwright carefully asked questions about Timbuktu that were clearly designed to find out if she had in fact been there and hadn't merely read something recently. After the tenth minute, it clearly went well beyond simply seeing if she had been making excuses. Mrs Wainwright was looking for something.

Mrs Wainwright was, of course, entitled to ask, but she occasionally said something indicating that although she had been there in person herself. However, she lacked knowledge of anything remotely recent, as if her knowledge stopped six hundred years ago.

After school, it went from mystery to serious confusion. Wade checked and found that the name he had obtained from the school computer – Barbara Wainwright – corresponded to no teacher from England. He also discovered that she, along with a gentleman by the name of Ian Chesterton, were booked in at a run-down motel in Middleton.

This was seriously confusing to her. Nothing was adding up. As she was due to meet Ron downtown to get movie tickets, she decided she would go a little early and take a look. She had a hunch that something was wrong and her hunches often turned out right.

Her mother frowned at her exasperating, heroic, daughter.

"Now, Kimmie, you can't fix everything. And, besides, they might want to be there. There may be all sorts of innocent reasons."

"I know, but it's only a short way where I'll meet Ron..."

"And you won't be happy until you know who this mysterious stranger is. I'd probably do the same."

Kim was not naturally suspicious and was forever telling Ron that he was being hysterical, but something did not feel right here. As her mother was going downtown herself anyway, she dropped Kim off between the motel or the cinema and not too far from either.

Kim hurried down a side street into a part of town that was quieter. It was older, in need of some repair and had been largely forgotten in the bustle of life elsewhere. All towns have such a place, she knew from experience, but it was not somewhere you generally looked for high calibre teachers.

Mrs Wainwright was sitting outside with a similarly-aged gentleman. She wondered if this was Mr Chesterton. They were talking quietly, but seemed relaxed until Mrs Wainwright saw her. She said something to her companion, who laughed and shook his head. Mrs Wainwright beckoned her over.

"Good evening, Miss Possible. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Her old-fashioned mode of speaking was stronger outside of the classroom. Kim tried to think of an excuse, but the gentleman broke in.

"Let me guess. You were curious about one of your teachers, maybe her knowledge was a little lopsided, and so you followed her home."

His sparkling voice and good humour threw her for a moment. Kim wasn't sure how to respond. Mrs Wainwright's sideways glance was equally unexpected. There was something they weren't saying, an inside joke.

"Ohhhkay..."

Mr Chesterton paused. "You have quite a reputation, Miss Possible. Timbuktu this week?"

"It's so not the drama. The thieves had left the manuscripts in the truck."

"You owe me ten shillings, Ian. I told you language had shifted more than you had expected."

Ian slid some coins over to Barbara.

Kim looked puzzled. Again, their reaction was not the one she had expected.

Ian turned to Kim. "I take it you like helping people with difficult situations. We had not intended to interfere with your studies and had intended on asking for help when it was more convenient for you. We weren't even sure if it was something that would interest you."

Kim glanced at them. "What do you need help with?"

Barbara sighed. "I don't know if you'll be able to understand this. We don't belong on this world. We don't belong in this universe. We were kidnapped. We can move freely around Middleton but not beyond and we can't return home."


	2. Surprises

Kim mulled this over. "You mean you're aliens?"

Ian laughed. "I guess, in a sense. We come from Earth, but it is not this Earth, if that makes any sense."

"I'm going to need some help."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade?"

"Hey, Kim, what's up?"

"One of my teachers and her friend say they're from another universe. This seems more your territory."

"Pass me over."

Kim handed the Kimmunicator to Ian, who seemed intrigued by it.

Wade spoke first. "So, where exactly are you from?"

"Earth, but not this Earth, circa 1986."

"How did you get here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. We had just finished the day at the school we work at..."

At this Kim looked curious.

"...when there was a flash of light. We appeared in Middleton, in an abandoned house. We have tried to leave, but if we go beyond a certain point, we simply reappear in that same house. We have been told by someone calling himself Doctor Dementor that he was experimenting on us."

"You seem to be taking this very well, sir."

Ian pondered on what to say, particularly as there was no guarantee anything he said would make sense. He needed the boy to trust him, not think him delusional.

"I've... seen some strange things. This was not the strangest, although it comes close."

Wade nodded. "Did he say anything about the experiments?"

"Only that we would not be the only beings from our universe that would be experimented on. It would be bad enough if he simply means other humans."

"You have met aliens then, in the 1980s?"

"Oh yes, with the help of some friends, although once we got back, we realized there had been a limited alien presence on Earth for some time."

Wade digested this fact.

"You say you worked at a school."

"Yes, Coal Hill School in London, England. I was a science teacher, Barbara here taught history."

Wade's fingers were flying on the keyboard. "I am curious as to how you know Doctor Dementor was telling the truth about you being in a different universe."

"We've had some experience with... The unusual, but more specifically we made use of these... cyber cafes, I think you call them. It took a bit of getting used to, I can tell you. Anyway, there is a Coal Hill School in this universe, but it didn't exist in the late 1950s when we started teaching there, it's in a different location and a junk yard we know of was never built."

"What would teachers need with a junk yard?"

"Investigating a student who was mysterious, had a vague background, knew far too much for someone her age in some things but was completely ignorant on other things."

Kim detested science fiction and wasn't a real fan of science fact beyond what it could do and the ethics of it. The sci-fi elements of the story had put her off, initially, but now she saw two people in trouble due to a mad scientist, two people she felt she could relate to a bit, not afraid to investigate and not intimidated by the strange.

"We will get you back to your home", she said.

"Yes", said Ian. "I have been reading about your exploits. You are a remarkable young woman. I'm afraid we're a bit too old to be gallivanting around, so we won't be of much use to you beyond Barbara teaching history."

Kim blinked. This was a first. She had certainly suffered from adults trying to take charge, she had worked with her mother as equals, but she couldn't remember ever having an adult apologise to her before for not being able to be a sidekick with her fully in charge. She could tell he was sincere, though.

"So not the drama, I'm going to be meeting my friend Ron shortly, he's usually my sidekick for this sort of work."

Barbara smiled. "I'm sure he fills that role well. We have been on many adventures as assistants, but this is your world, not ours, you're younger, your skill and experience in this type of work is far greater than ours, and, well, whilst we want to help in any way we can... We're just not used to feeling quite this helpless. We've seen too much, done too much. I don't see that there's much we can offer, but if there is then you are always welcome to ask."

She looked down, face drawn.

Kim wasn't much for people showing weakness either but respected the fact that these people admired the fact that she was young, considered that a strength, and respected her ability. She also respected that they wanted to do something, anything, to help and felt she could trust that they understood what that meant, without them wanting to interfere. _That was a perspective I could do with more of_, she thought.

"Why are you in this particular motel?", Wade asked. "It doesn't seem very safe."

"It isn't", Ian said. "But we weren't carrying much currency and British coins aren't accepted in America. We only got to rent a room here because the son of the owner needed tutoring in science. When that comes to an end, so will the accommodation."

Wade frowned. Kim suspected there were some ethical issues going through the mind of the boy genius at the other end of the Kimmunicator connection.

They left it more or less there, Kim heading off to the movie theatre and Ian going back in to tutor.

"Hey!" Ron shouted as she approached. "Wombats 3 is playing!"

Kim groaned to herself. A kid's animation about an improbable hero and an even more improbable wombat sidekick with a pet wizard. She had been hoping to see something a bit more romantic. She should have known better.

Meanwhile, back at the evil lair, Professor Dementor was putting his plans into action. He had modified the trans-dimensional scoop for long-distance operation. He no longer needed to be at the house to be able to pull things into it.

He activated some controls and, fifty miles away inside of a tumble-down house in Middleton, a shadow formed.


	3. The Raid

Barbara was watching the house from the motel. _If there were going to be other beings_, she thought, _that seemed a reasonable place for them to appear_. Only, as she knew, when it came to adventures like this, not everything was reasonable.

The door of the house opened. A figure moved down the stairs, to the street. A humanoid figure. _Not a dalek, then_, Barbara thought. That had been her biggest concern. A dalek in Middleton would have been devastating. It would have been difficult to destroy, though she supposed she could ram a truck into it. Assuming she could find one with the keys to hand and there weren't too many changes to operating a vehicle.

However, that was not a problem she had to contend with, at least this time. She still couldn't tell if this was friend or foe, but from the lack of screaming she ruled out many of the strange humanoid lifeforms she had encountered.

Ian was still busy with tutoring, so she ventured out of the motel towards the house and the stranger. Her plan was simple. If they were friendly, she would fill them in on what was happening. If they were hostile, she would contact Sus...Kim and fill her in instead. She saw in Kim the same raw intelligence as her other former student of note, Susan Foreman, merely directed differently.

Over at the movie theatre, Kim and Ron were having problems. The popcorn machine was not working and, now, the projector had broken down in ways that required complete replacement.

"Aww man!" Ron complained. "That's so unfair!"

" Yeah! Unfair!" commented his naked mole rat Rufus.

Kim was disappointed for her friend, but was secretly relieved. She had hated Wombat, loathed Wombat 2 - Return to Castle Wombat, and had resigned herself to an evening of misery with Wombat 3.

But that was tempered with the fact that the projector problem plagued her movie and Middleton wasn't awash with nightlife. She really enjoyed Ron's company even if she wasn't always happy with the activity.

Multiple failures at the same time also concerned her, given Ian's comments regarding this experiment.

Bowing to the inevitable, she called Wade.

"Hi! I was just about to call you!" Wade said on answering. "Electrical systems have been going crazy across Middleton!"

"It's Professor Dementor."

"I know. I have a ride set up, it should be there in a few mome..."

The rest was drowned out by the helicopter as it landed next to Kim.

Wade gave the thumbs up and disconnected.

Kim and Ron climbed on board, Kim next to the pilot and Ron in the back next to the medics.

"Thanks for the ride!", Kim shouted over the noise.

"No problem, the least I could do after you saved the helipad from that avalanche!"

"No big. I just sent the snow into Upperton's reservoir, which was running dangerously low."

Kim filled Ron in on what she knew, guessing Ron would find the sitch interesting for the sci-fi elements.

They flew on to a nondescript mountain. There, they landed and Kim and Ron alighted.

Breaking in was not going to be easy, unlike Drakken, Dementor was almost competent when it came to such things. Not entirely, though. They found an air vent wide enough for a person. Kim used her laser to cut the cover away, before they clambered in. In Ron's case, noisily.

Before they got far, a trapdoor opened and they fell through into a large room. Specifically, a cage in a large room.

"Zo gud ov you to drop in!" Dementor chuckled. "But did you have to be zo noisy in that ducting? My ears will be ringing vor a week!"

Ron glanced at Kim, puzzled, as he was certain she was being quiet. He couldn't figure out what Dementor could have heard.

"You've been kidnapping people and I want you to put them back!" Kim challenged.

Dementor laughed. "You are hardly in a position to make demands. Besides, I am only borrowing them for a little bit."

"Why do you need an elderly couple of school teachers?"

"You don't like teachers? Well, you do go to school, I suppose. I suppose you want to hear my plan. Here it is. I'm tired of being in this world, villaining isn't as fun as it used to be here. But I need to know about the universe I plan on going to and conquering. Also, it's unstable if people go in only one direction. I needed to send henchmen across to prepare my lair, which means I end up with people here. The people here will teach me what I need to know, then I send them back, the henchmen return. I then cross over there and one of them takes my place here."

Kim glanced around. There was usually something obvious to blow up, villains liked making things obvious. But there was nothing that stood out. Other than the thing that looked like a gigantic hair-dryer.

But that was pointed at them...

There was a bright white light and Ron vanished, to be replaced by... a robot dog.

"Spacio-Temporal Anomaly Detected!" K9 stated.

"What is that!" demanded Dementor.

"Source Of Anomaly Located! Threat Detected!" insisted K9, telescoping out his gun stalk.

A flash of white light followed and the robot dog vanished, to be replaced by K9.

Ron was blushing, so Kim suspected he'd appeared somewhere he found interesting. She decided friendship came before asking.

"I will need to reset the parameters!" Dementor said.

"Will you still be able to get to your lair if you do that?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm not an incompetent like Drakken!"

"How did you get people to appear in the house?"

"Oh, that is easy! I can set the destination here."

Kim had heard enough. She needed to get to the controls. Or... maybe she didn't...

"Ron, I need Rufus to set the controls to send back those teachers. I'll deal with Dementor"

Ron held up Rufus. "Uh-huh!" Rufus squeaked.


	4. Saving the Worlds

Kim used her laser to cut through the bars of the cage. She kicked them down noisily before leaping out and locking down a nearby henchman.

Dementor snarled and started hitting keys. "If I can't be rid of you by leaving, then I'll make it that you leave instead!"

Ron released Rufus, who scampered towards the control panel. There was no chance of operating the controls whilst Dementor was controlling them, but once Kim had captured him, Rufus would be in position to rescue the teachers.

The figure approached Barbara. A familiar figure.

"Are you... Barbara?" the female enquired, her accent ending all doubt.

"Susan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"We've been kidnapped by a Doctor Dementor for experiments. Oh, Susan, am I glad you're here!"

"Where is here?"

"It's a small American town called Middleton. It's in some sort of alternative reality."

"Oh, that's bad! That's really bad."

"There's a person here, Kim Possible. She has offered to help us."

Susan was worried. "There must be as little contamination as possible, or the universes might permanently merge."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Anything impossible in either would turn into a blast of pure energy. Entire worlds would be incinerated."

"Well, we must make sure that doesn't happen."

"The contamination must also be equal in both universes, or the same thing happens."

"I don't quite understand."

"Oh, Barbara, I've missed you so much! We need to find out how much each universe has been changed and then have someone change the other by the right amount."

"So we have to send someone to our universe."

"Or bring someone over."

Barbara nodded. "I know someone who can help."

Barbara and Susan explained the situation to Wade, who visibly paled as he knew Kim's approach tended to be direct.

Kim was busy dodging weapons fire and did not answer the Kimmunicator at first.

"Go, Wade!"

"Don't damage the machine, we need to balance the universes as well as send everyone back."

Kim gritted her teeth. "How are we going to do that?"

"I'm arranging transport for the people brought over. They can do that part, once you've stopped Dementor."

Kim shouted to Rufus that there was a change in plan and they retreated from the control room - Kim to a series of antechambers, Rufus to a duct. Ron had lost his pants twice and was in the main corridor.

Rufus was cornered. Sort of. The entrance was blocked and a grenade had been rolled in and there was a fan immediately behind him. Nowhere to run.

Kim had an easier time of it. The henchmen were not the best fighters she had encountered, but they'd run into the smoke their smoke grenade had created. She, standing still, could hear them clearly and was able to knock two of them out as they struggled through the murk of their own creation. A third tripped over the bodies and knocked himself out.

_That's... unique_ Kim thought as she retreated further, drawing the henchmen further away from the machine.

Ron was imitating kung fu movies he had seen on a cartoon. It was not impressing the henchmen who were giggling. One offered to buy him a striped cat. So Ron did the only other thing he knew he excelled at, he ran. A side corridor beckoned and he took it. He only realized it had a very solid door on it after he had gone past. _Too late now_ he thought.

It took the guards a few moments to realize he'd left, such was their mirth, but they chased after him with a vengeance.

"Hey, what did I do?", he called back.

Distracted, he tripped and fell, sliding a short way on the polished metal floor. The guards, packed in, couldn't stop. The ones behind had not seen what had happened, so forced the ones in front to keep going. The result was a bruised Ron with a pile of half a dozen guards on the floor next to him.

He was the first to pick himself up and run back up the corridor. This time, he did close the door on his way through. The solid thunk was reassuring, as was the big button marked "lock".

Rufus had managed a somersault over the grenade, pushing it hard towards the fan. Just in time. It emitted a thick, choking black smoke that was now being drawn away from him. He was concerned that one of his friends might have to deal with it, but they were better able to deal.

But now, the guards were convinced he was choking in the vent. The fan was increasing in speed, making it hard to walk anywhere, so clearly they were wanting to make sure. However, now, all that was going into the blades were large pieces of smoke bomb. Large enough to damage the fans. In fact, a couple of blades broke clear.

That lessened the efficiency of the fan enough for Rufus to get back to the entrance. Nobody was looking for him. _Good_ he thought. Another blade shattered and the fan was now not much more than a spinning central spindle. It was doing nothing at all.

Kim ran into a room and grabbed something to help swing her out of view. It turned out to be a lever to the laundry chute. Eight guards hurtled downwards when they failed to stop in time. Kim wondered briefly if that meant they'd made a clean getaway before decided Ron was becoming a bad influence.

Two guards had stopped in time, but after a brief fight, they joined their friends down the chute, which Kim then closed.

On returning to the main room, she realized the only man left was the Professor. The machine had to be kept safe, so she couldn't let him destroy it, which he surely would if he realized she was still standing. Nor could she risk any accidents by fighting him too close to the machine.


	5. Rescue

Kim thought fast. She needed Dementor to move, as there wasn't anything she could use to attach her grappling hook to in order to kick Dementor away. Even if there had been, he might have had time to activate a self-destruct.

She also didn't understand how Dementor could have arranged for his kidnap victims to return to the house if they left Middleton. Was that part of the machine? She wasn't sure how important that was, or if it would stop the promised help from arriving.

In a car, moving up through the mountains, two schoolteachers were wondering the same thing. They should not have been able to move so far from the town, but talking about strange things in front of strangers was an anathema to them. They had learned quickly how bad that was. So they sat in anxious silence, expecting the white light at any moment to summon them back to Middleton.

Susan, sitting in the front passenger seat, had a device Wade had given her. He'd called it a... Kimmunicator. _How adorable!_ she thought, remembering that he worked with this Kim Possible person. It had been modified and was emitting occasional beeps.

They were let out by the side of a formidable mountain and began a trek up a path they'd been told would lead to an entrance Kim had made earlier. "Valerie Singleton would be proud!", Ian commented to Barbara.

It took about half an hour, allowing for rest stops, to reach the entrance. They edged in cautiously, not knowing what they would find.

There was a guard in front of them, but he hadn't seen them. Yet. He was dozing off a little.

Ian grabbed a metal bar off the floor, then threw a rock past the guard who span round, gun at the ready. Not knowing what head protection the guard had, Ian slammed the bar against the guard's funny bone on his right arm, forcing him to drop the gun. The guard spun round only to find himself jabbed, poked, prodded before being knocked senseless.

"Sir Ian!" Barbara laughed. "Your sword skills remain sharp after eight hundred years."

Meanwhile, back in the cavern, a panicked guard entered. Shouting, he ran at the professor. That was all Kim needed. The professor turned away to find out what was going on, but was bowled over by the guard. They fell to the ground just as Kim broke cover.

She reached them as they struggled to stand up, giving Dementor a flying kick to the back. Not her proudest moment, but it worked. Dementor and the guard fell over, the guard unconscious as he hit his head on the ground.

Dementor struggled back up again, but a strike behind the ear knocked him out.

Tying them up was the difficult part, but Kim fired her grappling hook at the wall and used that rope, then used the affixed grappling hook to secure the prisoners to the air vent.

Ron wandered in. "KP!"

He was dangerously close to slapping the controls, forcing Kim to tackle him aggressively. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"You... have a tendency to destroy things and we need that machine."

Ron looked sad and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but if you'd hit something crucial..."

"I know, I'm just a failure to you."

"It's not that, you're not a failure, you're... just... sometimes..."

Fortunately for Kim, Susan and the others entered at this point.

"This is the machine?" asked Susan.

Kim nodded.

"It's nothing like the things grandfather made, or the devices on Gallifrey."

Ian and Barbara moved back to let Susan work. Barbara noticed Ron was upset and went to see if there was anything she could do to help.

"Ian, you're better with some of this than me", Susan called out.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Ian replied.

Susan grinned impishly.

"Ok, now, if you multiply the first column with the second, then add up all the totals, is the value going to be over 100?"

"Oh, easily. I'm going to say about 600."

"What about the third and fourth columns?"

"Nothing like as high as that. It looks to be about 20."

"Then we need to add a lot to this universe before it will be stable."

"And how do we do that?"

"Barbara?"

"Yes?"

"How good are you at telling stories?"

"Fairly good, I suppose. Why?"

"Oh, and try to make them sound like stories rather than your personal experience", Susan grinned mischievously.

Susan pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Can you put me in touch with that English television producer?"

"Sure! Just wait and I'll connect you."

Susan only had to wait a few moments.

"Russell Davis, how can I help you? I was told this was to help out Kim Possible?"

"Yes it is", said Susan. "She and I need a favour from you."

"Anything, after she saved my entire production team from an earthquake when we were filming in Italy."

Susan's impish grin returned as she passed the Kimmunicator over to Barbara.

The numbers on the third and fourth columns on the screen slowly increased. By the time Barbara hung up, though, the total was very close to 600.

"That should be good enough", said Susan.

Ron was still sulky. "For what?"

"To get home safely without destroying reality", Susan replied.

"And to get you a new science fiction series", said Barbara.

Ron perked up with that last bit.

"However, we have to go before instabilities worsen", Susan replied.

"Where should we stand?" asked Ian.

Susan pulled a switch and the three of them vanished, to be replaced by three rather surprised henchmen.

Ron panicked and ran into the controls, slamming his hands into them as he tried to climb up.

"Self Destruct In Ten... Nine..." the machine intoned.

Kim lasered the bonds on Dementor and the guard - she wasn't going to be guilty of murder - and grabbed Rufus. She and Ron then fled in one direction as the guards and Dementor fled in the other.

They weren't out of the building as the explosions started, but were well on their way.

Susan materialized on an unfamiliar planet. The machine had not returned her to Earth as she had expected. Rather, it had placed her on a fairly primitive planet. She saw a TARDIS, but it was not her grandfather's. Whoever it was shouldn't have been there anyway and she was tired of standing still.

Ian and Barbara returned to their home in England. "Well, it wasn't the long way round, this time."

"I miss the adventures, so I'm glad we had one for old time's sake, but we're a bit too old for them."

The next school day was a Monday. History was first.

"I'm sorry to say", Mr Barkin began, "you history teacher, Mrs Wainwight, won't be joining us today. She was last seen climbing in mountains inhabited by abominable snowmen and only one shoe was ever found."


End file.
